


Kevin Knows

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is fed up with Dean's over-compensation tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Knows

Out of everybody, Kevin is the first one to say anything about it. It's been three month now living in the bunker with Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley. The first month was terrible, between Kevin and Cas secretly wanting to slash Crowley's throat, even though they knew he technically was harmless now; and Dean following Cas around like a lost puppy, making sure he was doing okay and, in Dean's words, 'staying off the fucking booze.' Finally, seeming a little to late, the third month things are starting to even out and Kevin, for the first time since he became a prophet, is actually feeling happy.

That is, until the Winchester's decide that everyone needs to come on the next hunt, because they are anticipating a completely pissed off Abaddon. So here they are, the whole damn dysfunctional family, complete with a cured demon, a fallen angel, an over-compensating jerk, and a very gassy bitch. Oh yeah, and there's Kevin, the grumpy one with nine fingers; they stand in lobby of the small motel, and of course Dean goes over to the cute, blonde desk lady and gets rooms for the five of them. Kevin is beyond pissed, because honestly is Dean seriously hitting on the fucking desk girl, while Cas and everyone else is standing right here?

Kevin, along with the rest of the family, have known Dean's been fucking Cas for the past two months; and probably before that too. Although everyone is yet to say a thing about it. So when Kevin sees the girl slip Dean her number, and Dean grin and wink back at her, he can't help it.

"Seriously?" Kevin growls out, rather loudly, his words carrying throughout the whole lobby. "You're seriously gonna hit on the girl with Cas standing five fucking feet away?" Kevin angrily asks. 

As the words leave his mouth, he realizes it probably was a bad idea. When silence greets him, Kevin looks around the room and sees two blank stares, and one gritted glare staring back at him- like his words are breaking the first seal to the fucking apocalypse. Although there is one set of eyes that aren't on him, belonging to Cas. Because the ex-angel is too busy hiding his smile and looking at the floor. 

"What?" Kevin asks with even more anger coming through his words, "some of us aren't as lucky as you Dean, some of us don't have someone we can come home to every fucking night. Some of us actually need to get laid by cute blonde motel workers, unlike you."

Dean looks like he's going to explode, and Cas is actually snickering now, but Kevin could care less. He keeps going "so please, unless you're willing to share Cas," Kevin looks over at Cas, who instantly meets Kevin's gaze, and Kevin sends Cas a wink. "I suggest you cut it the fuck out," Kevin finishes with a triumphant sigh.

Dean, finally, freaking gets it. The anger melts away and he actually looks a little embarrassed, "fine," Dean muffles out while he moves towards Cas. 

Taking the now completely giddy Cas by his hand, Dean shoves the other keys at Sam and pulls Cas to their room; which Kevin already knew they would be freaking sharing. 

As soon as the couple is out of sight, the other two still in the room look at Kevin and the room is instantly filled with laughter. Crowley, Sam, and Kevin all bent over wit laughter must be a sight to see. Kevin absorbs the moment, yeah things are definitely getting better.

When the laughter dies down, Sam walks over and pats Kevin on the back, "thank God, I knew Dean wouldn't talk to me for a month it brought it up."


End file.
